Forbidden Fruit
by zashaxander
Summary: SwanQueen and apples. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first ever SwanQueen fic. It's not really AU but it's kind of AU because I'm here to make stuff up and I'm lazy and forgetful so probably it won't match perfectly with the show universe. More interestingly, it's M rated (although for future reference - I'm a tease, sorry). And it's for fun.

This chapter is on my ask but I'm adding the next one now as well, and that one's only here. I love ya ;) Thnx for reading! Reviews are what dreams are made of…

Chapter 1

Emma paced up and down her small, unnecessarily floral bedroom. She was exhausted, she was confused, and she had the feeling that she was being dragged into something far bigger and more difficult than she was equipped to handle. She threw her jacket down on the bed and was about to take off her boots when there was a knock on the door.

"What now?" she muttered under her breath. She opened the door reluctantly to be greeted by a fake, but still gorgeous, smile.

"Hello, Emma. I thought it would be nice if we had the chance to talk properly before you leave."

Emma bristled. "Who said I was leaving?"

Regina narrowed her eyes as she stepped into the room. Emma didn't move out of the way so she had to edge her way around the other woman, a task not made simpler by the basket of shiny red apples she was holding.

"I just assumed..." Regina said carefully.

"Well don't."

Regina paused, then set the apples down on the bed.

"What do you want?" Emma demanded.

"Please don't be angry. I just wanted..." Again Regina trailed off. The fact was, she didn't know what she wanted. She was inexplicably drawn to this newcomer, this strong, beautiful woman with wild blonde hair and hardened eyes, and a heart so powerful-

Maybe that was it. Her heart. Regina knew more than most about the importance of the heart. Perhaps her own was beyond hope. But Emma's...

Emma stared suspiciously at her unwelcome guest, but she couldn't help but feel interested somehow. She picked up an apple for something to do and bit into it viciously. Regina watched as a tiny trail of apple juice tricked down Emma's chin, and listened to the crunch of the apple's flesh. Emma continued to eat, very aware of the alertness of her audience, yet determined to finish the fruit. When dr had, she threw the core neatly into the waste paper basket in the corner of the room. Regina stepped forward and, with a long, careful finger, wiped the juice from Emma's chin. It was instinctive; she didn't know why she'd felt so compelled to do it.

And then she didn't step away. Emma didn't step back either; her heart pounded in her chest as Regina's sweet, seductive breath mingled with hers.

"That was a good apple," Emma murmured.

["Thnx." (SORRY OKAY OKAY)]

Regina didn't answer. Emma's eyes burned into hers, their eye contact stronger than any magic Regina had ever created. Regina drew one last shuddering breath. Emma would have to leave. Everyone did. But Regina couldn't let her go before-

They moved simultaneously, slamming their lips together in a violent, passionate kiss. They devoured each other, their tongues battling for dominance for several amazing seconds until Emma pushed Regina away.

"You should go," she said shakily. Regina blushed.

"I-" she began but Emma wouldn't let her finish.

"Go."

Regina left. The mingled tastes of apple and bewilderment lingered in her mouth for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma sat down on the bed, trying to focus on anything other than the feel of Regina's lips on hers. Regina, the wicked stepmother, the apparent evil queen, the woman her son had run from... Regina, the strong, beautiful woman who had marched into her bedroom and done exactly what both of them wanted. It was hopeless. Emma tried to think about her life outside of Storybrooke but the trouble was there was nothing there. She had nothing to go back to, and every reason to stay in this bizarre little town. She actually had people. She hadn't had people for eleven years.

So she would stay. Regina didn't expect her to but that just made her even more determined. Regina thought Emma wanted their spur of the moment kiss to be a one time thing, a crazy few seconds that would be forgotten by the next day. Maybe that was a good idea. But Emma still couldn't put the kiss behind her or brush it off as nothing, despite the way she had ended it. In those few seconds she had lived more than she had done in months. She had felt more, she had woken up... She laughed wryly. It was like one of Henry's fairytales. And the loss of control had terrified her.

Speaking of Henry... Emma picked up the basket of apples and put it in the closet. She just couldn't look at them in a normal way any more. Then she grabbed her jacket and left the room. It was too late to see Henry, she realised, but she needed to get some air. In the end she just went through to the diner, sitting at the bar and ordering a beer, and after some deliberation, a burger and fries.

She felt a presence behind her. Ah. Henry's sweeter than sweet schoolteacher.

"Hey, Mary Margaret," she said, trying not to let her tiredness show too much. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm not a great drinker," Mary Margaret replied, "but I'll sit with you, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, please yourself," Emma said, suppressing a yawn. Sexual frustration really took it out of you.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting beside Emma at the bar.

"Yeah... I mean, I have a kid. It's not that I haven't thought about him but... I never expected to see him."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I... I can't possibly imagine what you're going through but in a way I feel as if I understand somehow. Giving up a baby... It must have been so horrible."

"I did what I thought would be best for him. Do you think..." Emma trailed off, shocked at her mouth's eagerness to share her innermost fears with a woman who was practically a stranger.

"What?"

"Do you think it was best? Do you think he's happy?"

"He seems to be. He's... He's very interested in that book. But he loves his- Regina, and she loves him."

"Regina is his mother, Mary Margaret. I know what you were going to say. I'm his mother too, I guess, but I'm not her to break apart a family. That's the last thing I want."

"Then... Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"To bring back Henry of course! I don't know what you-"

Mary Margaret held up her hand. "I know you came to bring back Henry. But why are you _still_ here?"

Emma bit her lip. "I... I was going to leave but... He came to me because he wasn't happy. And I... He's a great kid. I want to get to know him. Is that so bad?"

"It's not bad at all. But you're no good to anyone if you can't admit to yourself why you're staying. Storybrooke... It's not really a place for newcomers. If you do decide to stay you should be prepared for some trouble."

"I'm not doing any harm, am I?"

"The people here don't take kindly to strangers."

"Do you mind if I stay?"

Mary Margaret smiled warmly. "Not at all. I'd love to get to know you better. There's something about you... But I'm not the whole town. And I'm not the mayor."

Emma rested her head on the bar. "The mayor," she mumbled into the slightly greasy Formica.

Mary Margaret misunderstood her confusion for anxiety. "Don't worry. I'm sure things will work out, and if you stay, I'm sure you'll settle in in no time."

Emma let herself be comforted, but she was relieved when Granny appeared to say that the bar was closing. She thanked her host for the food and went back to her room, the beer buzzing in her head like a frustrated bee.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped under a cold shower in an attempt to calm herself down, but it didn't do much good. Shivering in a towel half an hour later, Regina was still the first thing on her mind, closely followed by their fascinating son. Emma got dressed and got into bed. She'd eaten a whole meal and brushed her teeth vigorously before going to bed, but she could still taste the apple from that afternoon. She growled into her pillow. She hated her birthday!

Regina tossed and turned in her silky pyjamas, grinding her teeth in frustration as she tried to put Emma out of her mind. Why had she stopped the kiss? Was she planning to leave? What could she possibly want? And the even harder question - what did Regina want herself? She had everything, she was the mayor, she had a wonderful son who was safely restored to her, she had all the clothes, all the money, a beautiful house... Emma had ruined everything!

Her passion turned to anger. What right had this stranger to come in and upset the perfect balance she'd created? Regina was glad the kiss hadn't gone further. She couldn't wait for Emma to leave. And she would. She would leave in the morning, she had to. Regina would call Granny first thing to speed up the process. She grimaced. She couldn't wait to see the back of that ugly yellow bug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was exhausted. She'd finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep in the early hours of the morning but she was far from well rested and frankly the stress of the day ahead was more than enough incentive for her to crawl right back under the covers. She dragged herself into the bathroom for another shower but wished she hadn't bothered. The water flickered between blisteringly hot and freezing cold. Emma longed for her modern city apartment, far from Storybrooke and all its oddities.

She had just about managed to rinse the conditioner out of her hair when there was a rap on her door. She pulled on the slightly itchy robe and opened it, half expecting to see Regina. Instead she was greeted by a short tempered looking Granny.

"You have to go," Granny said, wasting no time in delivering the message.

"I was actually planning to keep the room for another week or so," Emma replied.

"That's not possible. Please pack your things and go home, I need to prepare your room for another guest."

Something in Granny's eyes prevented Emma from refusing. She nodded resignedly and hurried to get dressed and stuff the few possessions she had into her holdall. She could just sleep in the car anyway. Granny seemed to feel guilty for turning her out so abruptly - she waived the bill and handed her a large cup of coffee to go. Emma was tempted to throw it away but rationality prevailed - the coffee smelled amazing.

She drove her car around to a less obtrusive spot on a side street and settled in the familiar seat to enjoy her drink. She could meet Henry outside the school, just to say hello. Once she'd seen him again it would be easier to decide what to do.

Regina went about her morning routine, trying to behave as normally as possible. She made breakfast for Henry and sat with him as he ate. They made amicable conversation. They were going through a rough patch, but Regina and her son were usually great friends. Henry had his suspicions, but he loved his mother regardless. Even if she was who he thought she was, she had a lot of good in her. And children have a way of telling when they're loved.

"Maybe I can take the afternoon off and come pick you up after school," Regina suggested. "We could go to the park."

Henry seemed fairly keen on this idea. Regina hoped it wasn't just because the ice cream store was right by the park and they often stopped there too.

She dropped Henry off at the bus stop and walked to city hall. She liked her job, though it could be quite dull at times. She called Sheriff Graham for an update on the job she'd set him.

"Has she left yet?" Regina demanded.

"No. She's sitting in her car drinking coffee."

"Does she look like she's going to leave?"

"I couldn't be sure..."

"For God's sake, Graham! I thought you were supposed to be a detective."

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor."

"Just... Let me know if she moves."

Regina hung up, shaking with agitation. She did her best to continue with the morning's tasks, but when the phone rang two hours later she pounced on it before the first ring had even finished.

The news she received was much to her distaste.

"Follow her," she ordered, "and if she gets out of the car anywhere near the school, arrest her."

"For what?"

"You'll think of something!"

Regina slammed down the receiver and cursed Emma Swan. She was ruining everything.

Emma pulled up opposite the school. She had a strange feeling that something wasn't right, but she put it down to jitters about meeting Henry and the fact that she hadn't had breakfast. She took a few deep breaths. It would be fine. He would be happy to see her. And be would help clear her head.

She got out of the car - only to find herself being slammed against it. Her arms were pinned behind her back; the feeling of the handcuffs now being locked onto her wrists was all too easy to recognise.

"Emma Swan, you are under arrest for... driving without due care and attention."

"What?" she asked angrily, but Graham wasn't feeling conversational. He dumped her in the back of the police car and drove her to the station, marched her inside, locked her in a cell, and called Regina.

Regina paced up and down her office, wondering what to do. What she wanted was Emma gone. GONE. She did not want to have to deal with her. And the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that Emma was a threat. Emma had definitely had the upper hand the day before. Emma had been in control. And if Regina didn't act, Emma would continue to upset things.

Regina decided simply to talk to her. She walked to the police station, wishing the fresh air would do more for her state of mind. She forced her expression to its most stoney and strode inside, ready for a confrontation.

Emma stood up as soon as she saw Regina, straightening her back and clenching her fists.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emma growled through the bars.

"Making you an offer," Regina said calmly. "Leave town as soon as you leave here and I'll arrange for all charges against you to be dropped."

Emma stepped right up to the bars, putting her face inches from Regina's.

"No," she breathed.

Regina didn't move, she just waited...

"What's your problem?" Emma asked.

"You're upsetting things. This is a quiet, simple little town. We don't need people like you."

"Upsetting you, you mean. Just because you can't handle what happened yesterday-"

"Oh, I assure you I can. I simply have no wish to handle such a thing with someone like you. And I want you away from my son."

"He's my son too."

"You gave up your right to him a long time ago. Though I suppose it's natural for you to be reminiscing at this moment."

Emma wanted more than anything to spit in Regina's face.

"Let me go. I haven't done anything wrong. And you can't make me leave Storybrooke. In fact, the more you try to make me, the more determined I become to stay."

Regina sighed. "I can make your life miserable. You don't even have a place to stay."

"That was you- Never mind. Look, you might as well go. I'm not going to agree to anything."

Regina considered the situation. She had been horribly stressed about it all the way to the station, but now she was here every cell in her body hummed with a glorious kind of electricity. Emma was close enough to touch, close enough to hold, close enough to kiss- While Regina had to hold herself back, she couldn't hate Emma. Her resolve to banish the newcomer disappeared.

With a sigh, she produced the keys and unlocked the cell. Emma looked at her, convinced that there must be a catch.

"What do you want from me?" Emma asked.

Regina put her head to one side. "Let me buy you a drink tonight."

"What makes you think I'll say yes?"

Regina chuckled. "I'm good at reading people. As you are, I suppose. Meet me at The Rabbit Hole at ten?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only if you get your cop puppet to stop following me."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the support so far! You're all babes. Today has been filled with difficult chores and shitty arguments with friends (although my bestie was my light, as always) and now I'm way too alert to sleep. However, this is going to work in your favour, as I constructively use my frustration to bring you...

Chapter 4

Regina stood inside her walk-in closet, pondering the rows of sleek suits and dresses. She wanted something that said "I want you". Wait! No. She wanted something mature and powerful, something that showed nothing would get to her, especially not Emma. Something strong... But it wouldn't hurt if it was sexy, too. She took out a red silk blouse and shrugged it on, admiring the way it settled over her cleavage. Her designer back in The Forest had always highlighted her assets exquisitely.

She put on black jeans and black leather boots - there was no need to be too formal. She checked the time.

"Goodnight Henry, I won't be long," she whispered, putting her head around her son's door. He was already sleeping. She listened to him breathing for a few moments, thinking about how miraculous he was, then went downstairs.

Graham was waiting in her car so she wouldn't have to drive. It made Regina think of the remote control car she had given Henry a few years ago. He had loved it and she'd tried it once, for fun. She liked the toys here. Another kind of magic...

They reached the bar. Regina waited for Graham to disappear down the road before stepping inside. She was delighted to see that Emma was already seated at the bar. Regina went over and ordered a large glass of red wine, greeting Emma with a delicious crimson smile. She suggested that they should sit in one of the booths, someplace where they could talk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked alittle uncomfortably. She wasn't entirely sure why she was here. And she was getting incredibly distracted by Regina's top button. She swigged her beer, her second of the evening, and watched Regina sip her wine.

"I'm curious about your plans in Storybrooke."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I want to get to know my son."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"And you found somewhere to stay?"

"That's not really any of your business."

In fact, Emma was now staying with Mary Margaret. After her stint in the cells, she'd bumped into the teacher on the way back to her car. Mary Margaret had demanded the full story and had immediately offered Emma her spare room.

"Fair enough. Well I suppose you're not doing any harm. I would prefer it if you would arrange meetings with my son through me, however."

"You don't mind?" Emma asked, surprised. Regina was rather surprised herself.

"Henry is... He's a complicated boy. He's obviously interested in you and it's clear that you care about him. He's going through a difficult time and to be honest with you I don't really know why - I've never known him like this. If seeing you helps him, I won't prevent it."

Emma didn't speak for a moment. Both women were rather shellshocked from this outburst.

"Thank you," Emma said eventually. She took another drink. "So tell me... What's there to do in this town?"

Regina chuckled. "What kind of thing did you have in mind?"

"Work?"

Regina thought for a moment. "Graham's looking for a deputy," she suggested. She was a little worried Emma would see through this - Regina wanted her with Graham so she could keep an eye on her all the time. But Emma seemed oblivious to the scheme.

"Really? Do you think I'd be right for it?"

"From what I know of you, absolutely. Go see him tomorrow, I'll put in a good word."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Regina. Really. I'm beginning to think I misjudged you."

Regina smiled back wickedly. "Oh? And how did you judge me to begin with?"

Emma bit her lip and slid her hand from her own knee across to Regina's.

"I thought you were a witch," Emma said, her eyes twinkling.

Regina smiled even more widely. "Well, it has been said that I make magic."

Then, abruptly, she slid out of the booth. She immediately missed the feel of Emma's hand on her leg, but she knew she had to leave. Letting things slip any further would make a huge, confusing mess, with Henry and the entire fate of Storybrooke caught up in the middle of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Regina said, then she turned on her heel and left the bar. Emma sad there dumbfounded for several minutes, then gave herself a little shake, finished her beer, and went back to Mary Margaret's for yet another cold shower.


End file.
